


Demon kagome

by Princessa2345 (orphan_account)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), BAMF Higurashi Kagome, InuYasha Being an Idiot (InuYasha), Multi, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Princessa2345
Summary: No summary
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Demon kagome

(Somewhere in-between the world of the Living and dead) 

The Kami's were Furious no beyond Furious as they watch one of their chosen Daughters adventure with the Half Breed Inuyasha, A demon Slayer, Monk and Fox Kit name Shippo. They ask themselves what they did wrong, what led to her wishing to die that her heart gave out, They did their best to lead Allies, friends for their chosen daughter but it backfire and all because of that Cursed jewel in her body that started the whole mess. 

Izanami pace back and forth as Their Chosen Daughters Soul enter their Domain, asleep and fragile, her soul so Broken and batter it made her tear up and her brother Izanagi curse, their children narrow their eyes at her soul, not out of hatred but Anger for what the Half breed had done to her. Kagome Higurashi was sadly an Experiment on the gods part as after living for thousands if not millions of years, things tend to grow Boring, so without their parents Knowledge they decided to bless a Human and see how it would turn out, but the Shikon Jewel ruin everything. 

'How did this happen' Amaterasu Goddess of the Sun mutter and along with her mother and father heal what they could of Kagome's Soul who stop Withering at their touch like it Recognize them. 'I don't know sister, i don't know' Tsukuyomi sigh closing his Silver and gold eyes, his pure as snow white hair sway as he look at Kagome with sadness as he too play a part for he had bless her upon her birth as she was born under the moon during the night time. 

Izanagi snarl and glare at his Children and grandchildren, 'I warn you what messing with Mortals would do, but no you got bored and mess with one of our Creations' Izanagi yell and his children and grandchildren flinch as they expected this, and bow their heads in Shame, 'Now me and your mother will fix what you have broken' Izanagi spoke coldly as he wave his hand and watch as Kagome's soul turn into her human body along with a black kimono signifying that she was indeed dead. 

Kagome Blink open her eyes, and gasp at the sight of the Kami and bow, Izanagi and Izanami chuckle and shook their heads, 'None of that Child we wish to speak with you' kagome look up curiously much like the Certain Inu's he help create over a thousand years ago, 'My children here have wrong you and so we have summon your soul from the Afterlife to right those wrongs' Izanagi told Kagome who's eyes widen, she never knew the Kami's exist or play a part in her life, making her eyes narrow and glare at Izanagi's and Izanami's children and grandchildren. 

Izanami took Kagome's hands, 'Don't blame them too Harshly, you must understand as Kami's we can't die unless we wish it, so my children and grandchildren decided your life would be an Experiment of sorts, you see we don't interact with humans they wanted to learn what being human was like and they use your life as an example' Izanami told Kagome who's anger vanish in seconds. 

'Fine but if that's what you wanted to tell me why am i here and not in the afterlife with my friends and family' Kagome ask frustrated and curious at the same time. Izanami and Izanagi like the siblings they were sigh in sync, 'Like i said were here to right the wrongs of our children which means erasing the damage they did in the pass and future' Izanami told Kagome gently and took her hand leading her out of the main room they were in which was like a meeting room for all the Kami that existed. 

'My Brother and i just figure out what our children and grandchildren did and were furious, me and my brother have watch over Humans since the beginning of time and have learn to never mess with a human soul' Izanami spoke softly and kagome listen intently as they enter a Study like room, Izanagi close the door. 

'We're giving you a choice our daughter, we can send you back to the afterlife, to live your life peacefully but i must ask you, don't you have any regrets before you die, anything you wish you would have change' Izanami spoke Serious and stare at Kagome Intensely and kagome started to sweat a little which shouldn't of been possible as she was dead. 

'I-i-i Regret leaving my family the way i did, if i could live again i would want to live to become stronger, to stop myself from falling for Inuyasha, i should of know he wasn't my soulmate or true mate to began with' Kagome ranted and was stop by Izanagi, 'Child calm yourself, you were 15, barley pass Maturity in human terms, you were but a child that's why we are gifting you three gifts, one of them is a second chance at life' Izanagi told Kagome who gasp shock, Izanami smile and step towards kagome, 'Second is I'll gift you the Powers and Instincts of the Inu, i will warn you this gift will come with it's up and downs but i know your strong that's why i trust you with this gift and don't worry you will keep your Miko powers' Izanami kiss Kagome's forehead and Kagome felt a rush of power and blink her eyes, 'Thirdly and this one is from my Son Inari, he was proud of how you took in one of his Descendants a young Shippo i believe and gives you his blessings for when you see him again to adopt him the Yokai way' Izanagi told Kagome who was close to crying and nod.

'Be safe daughter and may the Kami watch over you' Izanagi and Izanami press a finger to her forehead and Kagome faded her soul sent back in time and back to the Beginning.

Izanagi and Izanami look at each other, 'Should we of told her she will be born a Inu Yokai due to the gift you gave her' Izanagi as his sister/Wife, who shrug, 'Maybe but if we did that she wouldn't of Accept it, she is mentally a human and has been human in every other timeline that i had ask my friend Lady time to look at' Izanami playfully argue back as they rejoin their children. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Tokyo Hospital)

Ayumu Masaki soon to be Higurashi scream as she push for a third time, She has been in Labor for four and a half hours, the first half was her waiting for her to be ready to push without any Complications, the second, her child was being difficult, the third they almost like her baby which made Ayumu panic, the fourth Ayumu manage to push and now she was holding a beautiful Baby girl.

Ayumu smile Falter when she saw the sharp, tiny Claws instead of blunt nails normal babies have, Dark pink Marks cover her eyelids, cheeks, wrist, ankles and hips. Nurse Sayuri eyes widen and her glamour almost dissapear when she saw the Pup, There hasn't been a Pup born in over 500 years since her son Sesshomaru Especially a Inu Miko one. Yokai were reluctant to bring Pups into this world due to the lords Rocky relationship with the Human Government, they were still working on a peace treaty between humans and Yokai alike. 

Sayuri made sure to set up a barrier and lock the doors so no Human Doctor could hear them or get inside the room. 'My name is Sayuri Taisho and i need you to Answer my questions truthfully' Sayuri told Ayumu who look at her nurse shock and look around at the barrier then at Sayuri who slowly shed her human mask for her Yokai one. 

'Wha-' Ayumu was stop by Sayuri raising her hand, 'None of that i need to know is your husband a Inu Yokai or not' Sayuri grew confuse when Ayumu Shook her head, 'No me and Takashi are completely Human, well Takashi told me he and his family come from a long line of Priestess and Monks but...' Ayumu trail off and Sayuri narrow her eyes as she could smell the Honest and truthfulness coming from this women, 'Have you ever slept with another' Ayumu flinch as if she been slap and snap, 'of course not, i love Takashi i would never dare betray him like that' Ayumu was getting piss with this women as she held her Kagome to her chest.

Sayuri sigh and ran a hand through her Silver hair which she wouldn't have done 500 years ago, 'I'm sorry i had to ask because for you to both be human and your Pup a Inu Yokai, Understand there hasn't been one in over 500 years, Yokai barley reproduce anymore due to the Danger Humans can cause us' Sayuri told the women softly who nodded less angry and more understanding, 'Before you leave the hospital i must tell you, your Child will never be the same to human children, she will be very Affectionate, will be rule by Instincts don't be shock if she growls at any male who isn't family' Sayuri told Ayumu who grew shock by the information, 'Luckily your child will grow till she reaches 18 that's when she'll slowly stop aging' Sayuri told Ayumu who look at her daughter and nod, rubbing a finger on her soft newborn face, and gasp when Midnight blue with tints of gold eyes look at her and smile a toothless smile.

Before Ayumu left the Hospital Sayuri gave her a crash Course on Inu Yokai other then what she already told her. Inu are pack creatures, they create bonds once they establish trust and Kagome will most likely see her as her alpha, Inu are very Energetic as Pups and to expect random outburst of energy, and seeing as Kagome was a pureblood demon, she mostly likely will gain a tail depending how strong she is and by what Sayuri felt, Kagome was just born but was already as powerful as a Pup close to it's first maturity. 

Sayuri handed Ayumu her journal of when she had Sesshomaru and how to deal with certain Things when it comes to Pups and why they act a certain way. 'Thank you Sayuri-San' Sayuri nod and made a vow to protect this women and Pup from the Council and wave as Ayumu got in the car with her husband who she explain everything to and he took it like any human would, he accuse her of cheating before she retaliated saying she was a virgin when they met and she only ever slept with him and would do a blood test to prove Kagome was his child, he stubbornly agreed and three days later it was confirm Kagome was his child if only not human. 


End file.
